villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nanosec
Nanosec is a supervillain from Transformers: Animated. Biography General no-goodnik Nino Sexton pulled a minor heist and discovered that Isaac Sumdac's new automated Detroit police force are colossally stupid. Aiming to make a clean getaway, he attempted to steal a cute little yellow car (Bumblebee), only to discover that not all robots are that dumb. At first, the young Autobot showed off, running rings around him. However, an argument broke out between Bumblebee and Bulkhead, giving Nino the chance to escape. Bulkhead stopped him, but the Autobot apparently didn't realize the fragility of the wooden boardwalk they were on, destroying it and sending the two robots into the drink. Saved from falling by Optimus Prime, Nino was sent straight to jail. After Megatron manipulated Sumdac Systems' computers to post Nino's bail, he also had them deliver a prototype speed-enhancing suit to the newly freed crook. Realizing his good fortune, Nino did what anyone sensible would do: He went on a crime spree. Taking the nom de guerre of "Nanosec" overheard from a theft victim ("It just disappeared...in a nanosec!"), Sexton soon found that when moving at high speeds, he could receive communications from his robotic benefactor. Megatron offered him access to Isaac Sumdac's bank account in exchange for a heist to acquire Destronium to rebuild Megatron's body from one of Sumdac's laboratories, to be delivered within ten minutes of it being taken from the lab. Though the heist itself went flawlessly, Nanosec was hotly pursued by the Autobots as he made his way to his new boss. Due largely to Bumblebee's haywire new turbo boosters causing him to careen around out of control, Nanosec was repeatedly able to escape capture. Finally, Bumblebee noticed the aging effects of Nanosec's superspeed and using his new boosters, literally ran the vigorous villain into a geriatric state. Harsh, Bumblebee. Once the now-explosive substance was hurled into the upper atmosphere, the withered thief was taken into police custody. Nino found his second wind, and even his youth again and began a new crime spree. As before the Autobots gave chase, but he received aid from an unseen admirer in keeping them off of his tail. Before long she revealed herself to be the newly minted villain Slo-Mo, and from there it was love at first maniacal cackle, due in no small part to the fact that it was she who had restored his boyish vigor. Going along with her idea for a new criminal syndicate, his dreams of owning a large screen television were briefly realized, then thwarted by the police surrounding him and his cohorts. His new ladyfriend received an anonymous tip, and they peeled out in a posh, roomy Hummer. Once again following Slo-Mo's lead he engaged in a heist of a Sumdac Systems factory, speedily stealing components to impress and woo her. It all turned sour when their getaway car (Swindle) turned out to be a fink that locked up his speed harness, but that creep got his in the end. Unfortunately so did Nino, leading to his re-arrest. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Scapegoat Category:Criminals Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Mischievous Category:Thugs Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits